The invention relates to improvements of the apparatus and methods of the present inventors set forth in provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/095,054 filed Aug. 3, 1998, entitled COMBUSTORS AND BURNERS WITH HIGH TURNDOWN RATIO, incorporated herein by reference, continued preservation of which is requested.